Not Your Typical Romance
by TheEndingsAreTheBestPart
Summary: A collection of Beca/Jesse one-shots based on different songs. Ratings range from T-M. Follow Jesse and Beca through different stories together.
1. Chapter 1: One Night Stand

**Hey guys! So, this is the first of many one shots that are song based. I've come up with so many and I can't keep them from staying in my brain, so I thought I'd do this :D I will try to update as frequently as possible, maybe once a week or maybe twice. As a fair warning, some will be rated M, but I will put the rating in the A/N for you.**

**This is a happy one-shot, the next one will be sad, trust me, BUT, I'll give you a little insight so you don't freak out – nothing happens to Beca and Jesse. Just a little outside sadness for one of them.**

**So enjoy!**

**Song suggestion: One Night Stand – Kekai Boyz (It's kind of an old song, I'm sure most of you have never heard this song in your life or maybe you have, honestly I'm not sure what happened to these guys, I think they broke up or something. Anyways, It's a local song, I grew up listening to it and you might not like the style. But it's amazing really…okay that might be biased ;P You know, I just want to bring a little bit of me to you guys. It's not like anything Bruno Mars does -.- and yes he's from Hawaii if you didn't know.)**

**Yeah I think I kept you guys long enough. So yeah…it takes place in Hawaii, the island of Oahu to be exact. And the word Aunty pops up, just to let you know, we call most of the adults as Aunty or Uncle, even if they're related in any way, but not all of them. Formally would be "Miss or Mister" for like a teacher or something. But informally we say Aunty or Uncle, for example, a family friend or your friends' parents, or a bus driver. Don't know if that makes any sense or if they do that in the Mainland, but we do it here. **

**I'll clarify all the other terms at the end of the chapter.**

**Rated T**

**ONWARD!**

ONE NIGHT STAND

Jesse was woken up by the dim sunlight leaking through the open window of his bedroom, turning the vision of his closed eyes a faint red. He groaned loudly and rolled over to look at the clock, eight thirty on a Saturday morning – time for his morning run. He threw the blanket off himself and got dressed in basketball shorts and an Under Armour shirt, grabbed his iPod and ear buds, pulled on his running shoes and headed out the door. As soon as the door swung open a whoosh of cool Waimanalo air made contact with his skin but it wasn't nearly as cold as the Mainland air, so the cold didn't bother him. _Just great_, he thought sarcastically. Sure, Jesse like running on windy days, but he was looking forward to running peacefully and when the wind blew, the waves grew. And since Jesse lived near the beach, it'd be swarming with surfers, more than usual. He cursed inwardly at the bipolar weather here.

He walked down his driveway whilst putting in his ear buds and turning on his music, he never turned it on too loud, his neighbors love making small talk with him, so he kept the volume fairly low so he could hear them. Jesse started up the street, waving at his nearest neighbor, Mrs. Nakama, a sweet old Japanese lady who Jesse helped often. She was so small and adorable and friendly; definitely the neighborhood favorite. She beckoned him over to her with a wave of her hand and Jesse stopped his run to help her with whatever she needed. "Morning, Aunty." Jesse greeted, bending down to give her a hug and she pecked him on the cheek. "Morning, Jesse." She replied; her voice thick with her Japanese accent even though she's lived here for over sixty-five years. "Do you need any help?" She shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm sorry to take you away from your run, I just wanted to see how you were doing." He waved it off, "Oh don't worry about it, and I have all day. Plus, I enjoy talking to you." She smiled sweetly at the young man and offered to make him breakfast inside, Jesse happily obliged and follow her to her kitchen, her house contained many things from Japan and pictures of Mr. Nakama, who had passed away about six months ago, and her son Jared. "I'm glad you like coming here, ever since Uncle passed and Jared moved to California, it's been a little lonely here." She called from the kitchen, I could hear the sizzle of the pan and the aroma of eggs, bacon, and spam filled the air.

"I'm glad you like having me." Jesse replied, making his way to the kitchen "Is there anything I can do?" He asked, leaning against the wall. She turned and shook her head with a smile, "Oh no, you're my guest, have a seat at the table, I'm almost pau." Jesse nodded and walked back to the dining room and sitting in a chair. About five minutes later Ms. Nakama plopped a plate of delicious smelling food in front of me. "Dig in." He smiled at her and started eating, "This is really good Aunty."

"Thank you, Jesse. You're such a sweet young man, I can't believe Samantha left you. Hamajang, that girl." Jesse shrugged, taking a bite of his bacon. Ever since Samantha left him, he's been looking for love in all the wrong places, determined to feel whole again. But all he got were one night stands and walks of shame. That is…until he met _her_. He shook the image of her to the back of his mind – her beautiful brown hair, her dazzling blue-grey eyes.

"Oh, I meant to ask you, what happened to that cute girl you kept rambling about last time? What was her name again?" Jesse looked down at my plate, a sad smile creeping onto his face, "Beca."

-xxx-

Jesse was taking his normal run along the beach, Linkin Park blasting loudly in his ears. He breathed in the freshness of the sea salted air while his feet sunk into the sand. He stopped when he got to the lifeguard's station and removed his shirt, catching the eyes of some girls that were passing by. They giggled furiously as they approached him, whispering to each other. "Hello, girls." He flashed them a toothy smile, one he knew drove the girls wild. Jesse wasn't conceited but he wasn't stupid either, he knew he was good-looking and he was aware of the effect he had on the opposite sex (and in some cases; the same sex).

"Hey Jesse." The girls cooed. He leaned against the wood foundation and slipped his hands in the pockets of his shorts. "How're doing today?"

"Oh we're doing just fine." The perky blonde giggled. She was cute, but not Jesse's type. Jesse needed a girl who was tough, who could handle herself. The girls blabbed on aimlessly flirting with Jesse, in attempts to get with him, but to no avail. Jesse was staring at them, not really listening and nodding numbly at times to make it look like he was listening. His eyes began to wander the landscape of the beach behind the girls, taking in the white sand and the crystal blue waters. After two years of living here, it never ceased to amaze him. His scanning came to a halt when he spotted a petite feminine form in the shade of a Lauhala tree with a laptop perched her lap and bulky headphones covering her ears. The mere sight of her brought him back to reality.

"…so maybe you could come by sometime." The blonde finished, Jesse gaped stupidly at her and hummed before shaking my head.

"Sorry ladies, could you excuse me for a moment?"

"Oh…okay." The blonde said dejectedly, he smiled half-heartedly and pushed through their little crowd before ambling his way towards this mystery girl.

As he got closer, Jesse could make out the details of her body. No doubt she was small and thin, but healthy looking. Her brown hair hung in ringlets that cascaded over her shoulders, she was obviously beautiful, and anyone could see that, but she was different. Dark make up lined her eyes so she obviously wasn't here to go swimming. She seemed to have this whole badass persona, like she kept to herself because she was just that badass.

Beca could see him sizing her up of course. She watched him saunter over to her with his entire swagger through the corner of her eye, just enough to see him properly, but not enough for him to notice. She took in his form, lean and nicely built. His arms and chest were toned along with his abdominal muscles, not too pronounced but enough to make her mouth water. A nice golden tan stained his skin as she noticed the light sprinkle of hair on his chest and the line of tiny hairs that disappeared into the waistband of his swim trunks along with the pronounced "v".

Before she knew it, he was above her, looking down at her with his eyebrows raised and a smirk playing at his lips. Beca fixed her eyes on her laptop screen, toying with the different toggles of her mixing program.

Jesse cleared his throat to get her attention, but she didn't respond, he tried again and still nothing. So, he sat beside her and tapped on her shoulder. She side-glanced him before removing her headphones to make them dangle on her neck and craned her neck to look at him with raised eyebrows. In that moment, all oxygen escaped Jesse's system as he stared at her blue-gray eyes that could light up a room and tell many stories with just one glance.

"Can I help you?" She deadpanned. Her feigned lack of enthusiasm only excited Jesse even more, finally a girl who didn't go all squiddy and drape themselves all over him. He grinned relentlessly, and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You know, most people come here to tan or swim." He said, gesturing to her pale skin, then to the ocean. She wrinkled her nose and Jesse thought that she looked absolutely adorable.

"I'm not the normal beach activity type." She said simply.

"Well obviously, I'm Jesse by the way." He stuck out his hand for her to shake. Beca eyed it suspiciously and reluctantly took his, shaking it lightly, earning a grin from Jesse.

"Nice to meet you Jesse." She gave a small smile, unsure of what this guy was doing.

"What're you working on there?" He pointed to her laptop, she was debating on whether or not to tell him. He looked look he was genuinely interested, so what the hell, it's not like she was ever going to see him again.

"I'm making music, well sort of. I'm mixing some songs together to make something almost entirely different." His eyebrows shot up, Jesse was impressed.

"Wow that's really cool, mind showing me?" Beca hesitated at first before removing the headphones from arounf her neck and handing them to Jesse. She was apprehensive at the idea because she hadn't shown anyone her music before, let alone unfinished tracks – to a stranger no less. He put the headphones over his ears and listened to the mix of Titanium and 500 Miles – but the voice singing Titanium was not Sia but it was beautiful no less, he'd have to ask about that later. He bobbed his head to the catchy tune, it was really good. Jesse could see the torn look in her eyes, and maybe even a touch of fear, so he smiled and reassured her that it was amazing and she kindly thanked him. And for the first time in the short time that he's known her – she smiled, genuinely smiled. It was a big fat, toothy smile that oozed with pride and accomplishment. And Jesse found it incredibly sexy.

"Thanks, um that's me singing Titanium." Jesse's eyes grew so wide that he swore that they could've popped out of his head and rolled onto the sand. His mouth hung open in shock because he'd never thought that beautiful, powerful voice could come out of such a tiny being. It was heavenly; this girl took Jesse to new levels.

They talked for a while after that, discussing different aspects of themselves. Beca didn't expect them to go this far, and Jesse didn't expect things to go this fast. By the time six pm rolled around, they were cuddled in each other's arms, lying on the beach towel that Jesse brought. Jesse was rubbing the exposed skin on her lower back and kissed different areas of her head whilst Beca trailed her hands up and down his stomach and resting her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. After about four hours, Beca finally revealed her name – but only her first name. They watched the sun disappear into the horizon in the sappiest, cliché way possible. When the darkness began to settle, they packed up their things and headed to Beca's car. When Jesse told her that he had walked there, she offered him a ride so he didn't have to walk in the dark, plus she wanted to see his house. But instead of going to his house, Jesse insisted that they go to her house, so she didn't have to take the walk of shame. He knew that tonight would be the last time they see each other, because she hadn't even given him her number when he asked – she just changed the subject.

So that night, they rode out multiple waves of euphoria together. There was no excessive groaning or grunting. Just labored breaths and occasional moans and whimpers – and whispers of sweet nothings to increase the passion. Immense amounts of pleasure washed over them while their bodies moved together in perfect harmony before they tumbled over the edge as wave after wave of ecstasy enveloped them.

When Jesse rose the next morning in an empty in, in an empty house, with no note – he knew this was it. He saw it coming, but he didn't expect it to have such a toll on his heart strings. So he gathered his things and called _Charlie's Taxi_ to take him home, and he kept the image of her womanly form in his mind. Remembering the exact smell that covered it, lavender and a hint of mint – that's what she smelled like – on the beach, sitting in the white sand in all her beauty.

He really didn't expect it to hurt this much, he missed her more than he should. She was just a one night stand right? This wasn't supposed to happen this way. Jesse spent countless nights lying awake at night, unable to shake the mental image of her face from his mind. What was wrong with him? He was usually the one that left, the one to leave the girl disappointed. The feelings he felt for her ran deeper than just sex, or a little crush. This wasn't him – it wasn't how he expected love to be like. Did he say love? Yes he did.

Jesse Swanson was undoubtedly in love with a one night stand.

His heart broke at the fact that he could never go beyond and pursue his feelings because she doesn't really care – and the very thought broke his heart into tiny little pieces. Did she do it on purpose? No. Was she aware of it? No. Did she feel the same way? Probably not, but Jesse couldn't shake these feelings for her – no matter how hard he tried.

So here he is – three months later, sitting in the dining room of an eighty five year old Japanese woman, eating eggs, spam and bacon, reminiscing it something that would never happen again.

Mrs. Nakama laid a sympathetic hand on Jesse's shoulder, and he smiled lightly at her. "Tell you what, Jesse. How about you be my date to the Akau's luau? That would make you feel better; you can be a little habanui tonight." Jesse nodded and accepted her offer before cleaning up his mess and helping her wash the dishes. After about an hour, Jesse left and continued his run.

That night, Jesse put on a white button up long sleeve dress shirt with rolled up sleeves along with a pair of dark washed jeans. He and Mrs. Nakama arrived at the Akau's hale at around five pm, he mingled with different people and he was never bored because almost everyone knew each other. That's the good thing about living on the Windward side of the island; everyone was so humble and close-knit. He really enjoyed the food (why they don't have Hawaiian food in the Mainland – he'll never know) and the music. They elders danced and sang along, making everyone smile.

It wasn't until the party was almost over that he found Mrs. Nakama again, she was calling him to come to her from across the dance floor. He smiled and walked over to her, "Yes Aunty?" Jesse asked, taking a sip of his beer. "Oh Jesse! I want to introduce you to Uncle Kinky's granddaughter, she's so beautiful! His daughter – Kelly moved back to the islands with her daughter and her husband she met in Georgia. I think you'll like her!" Mrs. Nakama exclaimed, Jesse smiled at the elder woman's antics to "hook him up" with this girl. She brought forward a small girl, her head was ducked, so he could see her face. "Jesse, this is Rebeca. Rebeca, this is Jesse." She looked up slowly, and Jesse stopped breathing entirely. Standing before him, was the sarcastic, mysterious girl he'd met on the beach that faithful day, three months ago. A light blush crept up her cheeks before she turned to Mrs. Nakama.

"We've met Aunty." Mrs. Nakama's eyes widened.

"You're Beach girl Beca!" She yelled with excitement, making her blush become a deep shade of red.

Yes, she was Beach girl Beca.

My one night stand.

**PHEW! I know I'm bad! I should be writing my other stories and I sincerely apologize for not updating them! Please forgive me!**

**ANYWAY**

**How'd you like it? Good, no good? Let me know in the reviews, they're greatly appreciated! Along with any song suggestions. I have the next four in the works right now, so be patient ;P**

**Hawaiian Pidgin Dictionary:**

**Hamajang (Hah-mah-jang) – Crazy; jacked up.**

**Pau (Pow) – Done.**

**Habanui (Ha-ba-new-ee) – Scavenger**

**Hale (Ha-lay) – house **

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Girl

**Here's the second one-shot! This one is sad, may be a tear jerker. The first time I listened to this song I bawled like crazy. So, here it is! AU, she's known Jesse forever.**

**Song suggestion: Daddy's Little Girl by Frankie J**

**Rated T for character death**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

Beca sat in the cold room, slumped against the chair with red eyes and tear stained streaks next to the still figure that was her father, watching the shallow rise and fall of his chest. She hadn't slept for days, the bags under her eyes started turning purple. The cancer had spread to his brain. He didn't want any more chemotherapy, it just prolonged the inevitable, so he let the cancer reach stage 4 – and he didn't bother to tell her until a month ago, after her first year at Barden. Beca couldn't help but feel guilty; she had been nothing but bitchy and selfish to him – when all he wanted to do was spend time with her for the last months of his life. So she stayed with him and cried more likely than not, talking to him and joking in the brief moments that he was awake. Tears started to spill over at the thought of the first time she had lost her father, when a hand settled on her shoulder. She turned to see her source of sanity, the only reason that she was able to function at a time like this, her home – Jesse Swanson – her best friend, her boyfriend, her happiness. They'd known each other since third grade, and he was always there for her. He made her feel safe, especially through her parents' messy divorce.

* * *

_He drops his suitcase by the door_

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore_

_She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on_

Beca's parents had been arguing more and more in the last couple months, she didn't know why – and most of the time, neither did they. And as time passed, the little arguments turned into fights and Beca's entire life began spiraling out of control. There were days where Beca had to cook herself because the argument had gotten so heated that they locked themselves away in different rooms and forgot to feed her.

Beca wanted attention – so she started acting out. She was disobeying her parents and her teachers, getting into fights, hanging out with older kids who had a bad influence on her. This completely back-fired and only made the matters worse and her parents fought even more, blaming each other for twelve year old Beca's behavior. The only person who kept her from getting herself killed, what her best friend – Jesse Swanson.

And finally one day, they snapped. After six long months of tortures arguments, Beca's mom ruthlessly kicked him out with the accusation of him having an affair. Which he was not – but that's what her mother kept drilling into her brain.

He packed a suitcase and dropped it by the front door before turning back to the house searching for Beca – who was hiding beneath the dining room table sobbing into her hands while her mother continued to yell a string of profanities from upstairs directed to Beca's father. He followed the sobs to a disheveled Beca and crawled under the table and pulled her into his arms, rocking her back and forth in attempts to comfort her. He told her that he would be back and that he would see her again and they'd go out for ice cream every Friday like they usually did – but Beca knew the truth. She knew her daddy wouldn't be coming back anymore, but she nodded anyway, reassuring her father that she would be okay.

They crawled out from under the table together and started walking towards the door. He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't have anywhere to go and he'd rather her stay at a real house rather than an old tattered motel. He held her have tightly as they walked, Beca dragged her feet, trudging toward the front door, trying to prolong the time with her dad.

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you_

When they reached the door, Beca clung to her father's body like her life depended on it, pleading for him not to go and not leave her. Telling him that she'd do anything to keep him in her arms forever because she needs her daddy, but the loud cursing from her mother hasn't ceased.

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out_

He apologizes and tells her that she means the world to him and it hurts him so much to have to leave her but he has to go. Beca continues to cry, telling her dad that mommy doesn't mean it, that they could stay together forever and be happy. That this'll all blow over and mommy will say sorry and they can all love each other.

He doesn't have it, he hugs her one last time and gathers himself, allowing a single tear to roll down his cheek and fall to the floor. She stands there with her hands firmly by her side, clutching the fabric of the pants to keep herself from crying; only allowing herself to sniffle vigorously – because she needs to be strong. For both her daddy and her mommy, she needs to be strong for all of them. They promise to go have their weekly ice cream on Friday, and then he kisses her forehead and leaves. He's gone.

_Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you_

She runs up the stairs to her bedroom and slams the door shut, then goes to kneel beside her bed with her elbows propped up on the mattress and her hands clasped tightly together, resting against her forehead…and she prays. She prays that her daddy will come back home, that she'll clean her room when told and she'll do her homework in Mr. Smith's class, that she'll stop being bad and start to listen. She prays and pleads that she'll wake up and this will all just be a horrible nightmare and her dad will come in any minute to tell her to get ready for school and that her pancakes are ready.

But that doesn't happen.

And she doesn't get her ice cream on Friday.

She doesn't spend the rest of the day there, she goes to Jesse's house – a place where she'll have a shoulder to cry on. And Jesse comforts her like he always does, he tells her everything will be alright, he kisses her forehead and gives her immense amounts of juice pouches while they lay in his bed and watch movies that Jesse "forces" her to watch.

She gets angrier than usual, because that's how child depression works. They don't get sad or mope around, they lash out and become more aggressive. Her mother thinks she's acting out, but Jesse knows the truth, behind the hard exterior is a scared, grieving little girl who just wants her daddy back. So that's why she goes to Jesse's often, because he understands, because he forgives her every time she lashes out at him. He just hugs her when she comes over and apologizes, because he knows her.

Jesse's place becomes a second home for Beca, they do their homework together, she eats dinner there often, and she even sleeps over from time to time.

Everything changed when she turned fourteen and started noticing boys, and girls started noticing Jesse. Jealousy burned in the pit of her stomach every time he noticed a girl flirting with him, but Jesse never noticed. He was totally oblivious to the fact that almost every girl was drooling over him, why? Well, because he only had eyes for Beca.

When Jesse came to Beca with a shocked expression, telling her that Ashley had asked him to the Freshman Dance, she blew up. She told him that he could go have fun with that skank and that she didn't need him anyway. That made him confused as hell, so he grabbed Beca's shoulders and shook her until she listened. He told her that he turned her down immediately because he wanted to ask _her_ to the dance. Beca felt guilty and tried to apologize, but Jesse assured her that everything was fine as long as she agreed. And she did. And they've been inseparable ever since – well it's not like they weren't before, but now they could parade around so everyone knew that Jesse belong to Beca and Beca belonged to Jesse.

They were dating for three years, when her dad called her out of the blue and told her that she could go to school for free. She wanted nothing to do with him, her mother pounded the mentality that Beca's father was a horrible cheater into her brain – and after six years of constantly hearing it, she believed her. So it was an understatement to say that Beca was shocked when her mother _encouraged_ her to go, she obviously knew something that Beca didn't. It was also an understatement to say that Beca was overjoyed when Jesse gave up going to NYU for Barden because it has a "great Music Theory and Composition" program.

When she first arrived at Barden, she thought it'd be a nightmare, but thanks to Jesse (and connections her father had to get them a co-ed apartment as freshmen) she really enjoyed it there. They both joined the group _The Treble Bells_ and made a lot of great friends (even though at the beginning, Beca refused to join the A Cappella world of lame organized nerd singing). They went on to win the ICCAs that year, and Beca decided to stay at Barden and finish college. She even got closer to her dad again, and she finally got that 'Friday ice cream.'

They had been dating for four years, when she found out her dad had been diagnosed with lung cancer and only had a month to live.

And that brings her to where she is now

* * *

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks_

_She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe_

Her dad's eyes flutter open and he smiles softly at her when the nurses bring in the keyboard from the therapy department. He asks her to sing for him, because she wants to hear his daughters beautiful voice. She laughs, and obliges happily, she'd do anything for him, so she positions herself in from of the keyboard, and Jesse's hands lay supportively and lovingly on her shoulders. She asks for a request and he tells her "Frankie J, you know which song…and Jesse, I know you love my Beca, take care of her…and…when the time comes…I give you…my blessing." His voice is hoarse and weak, it makes her want to crumble and burst into tears, but she doesn't – for his sake. She knows she has a limited time with him, so her hands fly across the keys with ease, and before she starts singing, she whispers "I love you, daddy." And he whispers it back, "I love you Beca bear." The nurses began tearing up, and turn down the volume of the heart monitor because they know he'll be gone soon. And she starts to sing, pouring all of her emotions into the song because God knows how much she means each and every word.

_Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you_

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

His breathing begins to slow; a small smile graces his face as he listens to his daughter's voice. His eyes drift closed to the heavenly lullaby.

_Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
Need a little more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
Than anything in the world  
Is daddy's little girl_

The beeps from the heart monitor grow fainter and farther apart when she starts to finish that last chorus.

_Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father_

The line goes flat and he's peaceful, completely motionless, and he's still smiling. And the long beep is still going.

_She was Daddy's Little Girl…_

She finishes and the nurses unplug the heart monitor and announce his time of death. Her daddy was gone, and this time for good. She felt numb, no more tears came, no emotions rattled her brain, she didn't know what to do. And then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a comforting embrace. She melted into Jesse's hug, because she knew he'd always be there for here, and her dad is watching over her right now.

Jesse was her source of comfort – her personal therapist.

Jesse was her best friend, her boyfriend, her happiness, and her sanity.

Jesse was her home.

* * *

**Raise your hand if you have sad feels! *raises hand* well, that was the second one-shot, I hope you liked it! The next one will be MUCH happier, I promise!**

**Keep the reviews coming! They're very encouraged, along with song suggestions!**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Tonight

**Hello my beautiful Aca-readers! Here's the next one-shot and it is a happy :D I'm already working on the next two and one of them will be extremely sad for the most part, so I'm giving you a heads up. This one explores more of Jesse and Beca's sex life *cue sexy time music* so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Song suggestion: Tonight (Best You've Ever Had) – John Legend**

**Rated: M for sexual mentions and lemon at the end (you can skip it if you're not into that stuff.) **

**P.S. Full of dramatic irony! Oh the beauty of it!**

**ONWARD!**

Beca has been frustrated before, who hasn't? She was frustrated when her dad left. She was frustrated when she first started high school. She was frustrated when she began college. She was frustrated when Aubrey decided to go full on bitch mode on her. She was frustrated when she couldn't let Jesse in. She was frustrated when he closed the door on her. And she was frustrated when he asked her to be his girlfriend in the most outrageous and cheesy way ever (okay maybe only a little). But this time…this time was different, this time Beca wasn't _just_ frustrated – she was _sexually frustrated_.

So right now, Beca is laying face down on her bed, mumbling her frustrations into her pillow, and she is horny as fuck. The problem? She's alone. The bigger problem? She's alone because Jesse up and left. Yes, her boyfriend of seven months packed up his things hurriedly and left her hot and flustered. Now she's frustrated and she doesn't get it. And she made the impetuous decision to call a certain brunette (who was now on her way) for advice. She knows that Stacie Conrad is probably the worst person to discuss sexual relations with, but she has her moments, and Beca was desperate for a logical explanation – because damn it, she wanted him.

When there was a knock at her door, she turned over and groaned a "come in" at the ceiling fan and the leggy brunette barged into Beca's room with her arms thrown above her head.

"He just pulled away and left?!" She yelled as she stomped towards Beca's bed, and all Beca could do was nod, still sprawled out on her bed. "Is he crazy?!" At this point, Beca sat up and gazed at Stacie with a dejected look on her face.

"I don't understand, every time things start getting heated, he pulls away or makes some lame excuse. Am I not…sexy…enough?" Beca's face reddened when she said the word "sexy," she was never comfortable discussing anything sexual unless she was joking.

"Honey trust me, you have nothing to worry about in the sexy department. I mean if I were a dude, I'd totally tap that." Stacie winked at the shorter girl. Beca groaned and fell back onto her bed.

"Then why won't he take the next step? We've been together for 7 months, is that too soon?"

"In my opinion, there is no 'too soon'. Is he one of those guys who want to wait for marriage?" Stacie inquired like it was the most absurd mentality she's ever heard.

Beca shook her head, "No, we discussed that already."

They ran through several different possibilities of why Jesse would run in the middle of every heavy, heated make-out session. Every one of them seemed to be illogical in their situation – especially when Stacie had the nerve to suggest that he might be gay and using Beca as a beard. To which Beca gave the busty brunette and thorough whack to the arm. This went on for almost an hour until Stacie asked for the full story of what exactly happened before Beca called her.

"Well, he came over to watch a movie – shut up." (Stacie waggled her eyebrows at her)

* * *

_Beca was sitting at her desk, hitting her head against the wooden contraption. She had enough of Philosophy – enough of these stupid papers and these stupid confusing prompts. Okay, Beca wasn't the most philosophical person in the world, but come on, who makes "Why?" a prompt? What does that even mean? _

_Just then, three knocks sounded through her room and she grunted in response. The door flew open and the all too familiar voice greeted her, "Honey! I'm – Bec are you alive?" Jesse moved to her side and poked her shoulder, making her grunt again. "Are we doing a cave people role play thing? It's kinky, I can roll with that." He cleared his throat, "Me Jesse. You Beca. Me want your kitty cat –" Beca's eyes widened and her hand flew up to cover Jesse's mouth, "DUDE. No." He smiled beneath her tiny hand and when she removed it, he spoke again, "Hey, at least I didn't say puss – Ow! Alright I'll stop." Beca moved her hand from where it had been pinching Jesse's side._

_He repositioned himself on her bed and dug through his bag and pulls out his laptop and a DVD. "SO, I've brought your weekly movie for you movication." He says as he grabs some of her pillows and props them underneath his back and his arm and when he's comfortable, he pats the spot next to him, motioning her to join him. Beca rolls her eyes and turns back to her paper, "I wish I could watch your amazing movie with you, but I have this Philosophy paper that isn't going to do itself." She says sarcastically, ignoring his whine of protest._

_"Come on Bec, it's Footloose!" He says pleadingly._

_"Is that that dancing movie with Miles Teller?" She asks and Jesse makes a sour face at his girlfriend._

_"God, no! I mean, the modern version was good, but you can't go wrong with the original." She just rolled her eyes and her movie loving nerd. _

_"Shame. That Kenny Wormald guy is pretty attractive." This time Jesse rolled his eyes and scoffed._

_"Spare me Beca, he's nothing compared to the acting skills of Kevin Bacon." _

_She cocked an eyebrow at his remark and smirked, "Should I be worried about your sexuality, sir?" He laughed sarcastically and pulled her from her desk chair and into his lap._

_"You of all people should be very aware of my _sexuality_." Jesse's voice became low as he nuzzled his face into the dip of her neck and began leaving kisses on the sensitive area. Beca's head lolled back onto his chest and his kisses became more intimate, sucking and nipping at the skin. She moaned as a sign that she wanted more, so he spun her around and crashed his lips to hers. Their lips moved in sync, then when Jesse traced the seam of her lips, their tongues met in an erotic dance, fighting for dominance. Jesse laid her on the bed and ground into her, creating delicious friction that Beca craved oh so badly, making her moan into his mouth. Jesse sat up on his knees and pulled of his shirt for only two seconds before his mouth was upon her again. This is the farthest they've ever gotten – or more so, the farthest they were allowed to go before Jesse pulled away, so Beca was beyond excited when Jesse began unbuttoning her plaid shirt and throwing it across the room when he was finished. He started attacking her torso with kisses, and Beca started to think '_this is it, we're finally going to do it.' _Her hands moved from his back to the little space that was between them, and started to fiddle with his belt buckle. She couldn't even form coherent thoughts at this moment, so she almost didn't noticed that there was a sudden lack of heat and skin._

_Her eyes snapped open to see a shirtless Jesse scanning the room for his lost shirt with his jeans unbuckled and unbuttoned, muttering something she couldn't understand._

_"Jesse, what –"_

_"I'm sorry Bec, I got to go. I forgot I have this huge paper due tomorrow." Jesse was darting around the room, collecting his things and making sure he didn't forget anything._

_"But Jess –"_

_"No it's alright, you got to finish your Philosophy paper right? I'll see you later." He spoke quickly while slinging his backpack over his shoulder and planting a quick kiss on Beca's lips then retreating out the door without another word. Beca saw how dark his eyes had become, and she felt his arousal personally, so what the hell just happened?_

* * *

Stacie listened to Beca intently, pondering more ideas in her head by the minute. She eliminated the most irrational ones and narrowed it down to one last possibility. So when Beca ended her story with a huff, Stacie wasted no time in telling her.

"Beca, have you ever considered that maybe…Jesse's a virgin?" Beca gaped at the girl with disbelief, she hadn't even considered that possibility. Jesse? A virgin? It couldn't be…could it? Beca's brows knitted together as she thought through what she's just been told. "I mean, think about it. He pulls away just as things start to get good and leaves all flustered and maybe even scared. No man that I know that has experienced the joys of sex has enough restraint to pull away like that." Beca shook her head, not knowing what to say. "Has he told you he's not a virgin?"

"Yeah…Well, no. We've never _actually_ discussed it clearly but…I just assumed he wasn't because he was such and good kisser and so good with his hands and…Holy shit. Jesse's a virgin."

Stacie smiled with a satisfied look on her face, she had cracked the case. "So what're going to do about it?"

"I need to go talk to him. Wow I feel like such an asshole, I was so insensitive to his feelings."

"What else is new?" Stacie mumbled under her breath, earning a glare from Beca.

"Eat me."

"That's Jesse's job – oh wait, no it isn't." Stacie broke out into a fit of laughter at her own remark and at the look that Beca was giving her. When she finally pulled herself together, she spoke again, "Hurry up and go! Just be back in time for rehearsals, we have the SBT Mixer on Saturday and we have to be better than the Trebles. And if your late for *cough* "reasons", I'll stall for you." Beca nodded gratefully, pulled on her jacket and headed for Jesse's dorm.

* * *

_Jesus, Jesse can you keep your dick in your pants for five minutes! _Jesse mentally scolded himself as he walked at a very fast pace to his dorm room (that was inconveniently very far from Beca's), he needed to relieve himself with a cold shower after what had just happened with Beca. He couldn't keep from inwardly kicking himself because he almost slipped. He almost lost restraint and took something from Beca that he could never give back. So right now his pants were uncomfortably tight and he's walking around campus with his backpack awkwardly positioned in front of him. The thoughts of Jesse's grandma in a bikini help immensely with his *cough* problem *cough* (a trick that Unicycle had talked about – it was a very disgusting method – but it sure did help. Talk about a boner killer!).

Needless to say, when he got back to his and Benji's dorm, he grabbed his toiletries, slippers, and a towel before booking it to the showers.

* * *

When Beca arrived at his dorm, she frantically knocked on the door repeatedly only to be answered with silence. She tried to call his phone to see where he was but there was no answer, so with a huff, she slumped against the wall and slid down into a sitting position – and waited for him to return. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her knees because the last thing she wanted was for people to recognize her at this moment, sitting on the floor in the middle of a hallway in the middle of the day.

She sat there for a good ten minutes before being startled by someone suddenly speaking.

"Miss me already?"

Beca jolted at the unexpected disturbance in the silence, but recognized the voice immediately. She looked up from her knees to speak, but her breath caught at the sight in front of her: Jesse Swanson, clad in only a white towel around his waist, with water droplets running down his body from his still wet a tousled hair. He was truly God's gift to her. She had to keep from outwardly moaning and took a couple of seconds to compose herself before speaking, which she hoped he didn't notice.

But, of course, being Jesse, he most certainly did notice and he didn't stop the smug grin that spread across his face. "Like what you see?" He winked at Beca, only to receive her famous eye-roll in return. She gave him a sarcastic smirk, "Not one bit, nerd." He opens his door and gestures for her to enter, she rises from her seat on the floor and walks into his dorm and he follows a step behind her. When Jesse closes the door behind him, he goes to his drawer and pulls out a pair of basketball shorts and pulls them up beneath the towel before dropping it and using it to dry his hair. Beca bites her lip as she watches him from his bed, "Jesse," she says slowly, fixing her gaze on anything but him when he turns around to look at her.

"Hm?"

Far before this point, Beca knew he was lying about the paper he had to right, she knew it was just an excuse to get away from her, so she didn't want to bring it up again in fear that it'd scare him away again. She ran through the words she had to say to him in her mind before she answered, trying to pick the perfect words out. She had this whole speech prepared about how insensitive she's been and how she could wait as long as she could for him to be ready.

"I uh, came to apologize." _Shit, that's not what she wanted to say_. Beca opened her mouth to say more and correct herself but nothing would come out, so right now she looked like a fish gasping for air. _ Damn it, Beca speak!_

"Apologize for what?" Jesse's brows furrowed in confusion, completely and utterly unaware of what Beca meant. His head tilted slightly like a confused puppy and his eyes narrowed at her in question, waiting for her to continue.

"For…" Beca was at a loss for words, how do you explain to someone that you know they're a virgin without crushing their ego? (Even though Jesse's ego was definitely over-inflated and needed to be taken down a notch or two – or five.) Jesse took her silence the wrong way.

Jesse didn't even know what to make of the conversation, he was so lost it wasn't even funny. He stared at her attentively until the realization hit him – and his eyes widened in horror. _Oh God no_, Beca probably was disgusted at his proceedings her dorm room and was about to break up with him for being such a pig. He needed to think of something and think fast.

Beca noticed how alarmed Jesse suddenly seemed, but was unsure of why. She was about to ask what was wrong when he abruptly cut off her advances. "Oh no, Jesus, Bec I'm sorry!"

She gaped at him, "Why are _you_ sorry?"

Jesse ran his hand over his face before exhaling deeply, "For being insensible to your feelings, I-I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or make you think that I couldn't wait – because I can! I can wait for when you're ready Bec, I really can because I really care for you just…please don't break up with me." Beca stared dumbfounded at Jesse as he spoke his sentence rapidly, _Break up with him?! What would give him that idea?_

"Jesse, why would I break up with you?"

"Because I came onto you in your dorm earlier. I know you probably don't want your first time to be like that, you probably want it to be special and I respect that, I –"

"Whoa. Stop right there. _My _first time?" She stared at him with disbelief, was he joking?

"Well, yeah. I didn't want to take your virginity unless you were sure and it was with someone you loved. Not that it's a bad thing." Jesse ducked his head sheepishly as he spoke. He expected her to yell at him, or at least give him the silent treatment. What he wasn't expecting was her to laugh. He looked up at her and she's doubled over on his bed in laughter, practically gasping for air. He cocks an eyebrow as he watches her, unsure of what was going on.

"Jesse, I'm not a virgin! I thought _you_ were!" Jesse's taken aback by her sudden outburst, and now it's his turn to look at her dumbfounded. _She _thought _he_ was a virgin? It didn't take Jesse long to join her laughter, this was just one _huge_ misunderstanding. When their laughter died down, Beca asked, "So, you're _not_ a virgin?" Jesse shook his head, "Hallelujah!" Beca practically tackled Jesse onto the bed and kissed him senseless. He chuckled under his girlfriend's body as his hands found their way to her hips. When she started leaving kisses down his jaw and his neck, she could feel his arousal through his basketball shorts and she couldn't help but laugh to herself.

"Someone's excited." She whispered into Jesse's neck, and then lightly nipped at the flesh.

He groaned, "Bec, you have no idea what you do to me."

Her hand moved to cup Jesse through his shorts, "I think I have a pretty good idea." Jesse practically whimpered against her touch and turned his head to keep himself from involuntarily bucking his hips. While Beca was straddling his hips, she ground into him, creating delicious friction for Jesse's painfully hard erection. Beca moaned, she _moaned, _that was the sexiest sound he's ever heard. He about felt like he was in heaven right now.

Jesse tried to distract himself to keep himself from exploding like a hormone crazed teenager who's just seen a girl's body for the first time, but Beca was making it so damn hard. He was looking around his room while Beca attacked his torso with open mouthed kisses, when his eyes fell on the bright red numbers of his bedside clock. 2:30. _God damn it!_ Treble practice.

"Bec – Oh_ god_. Beca." Jesse hissed with pleasure as Beca ground her hips into his. He pulled her up and smashed his lips against hers in a needy, heated kiss before pulling away to look at her. Her eyes turned into a pool of liquid sapphire that peaked through her hooded eyes and lashes. She was so sexy right now, he couldn't believe that he was about to do this.

"Beca, as much as I _love_ this right now, we have to stop."

Beca groaned, "But why? Didn't we _just_ discuss this? We're both not virgins, we both want each other. What's stopping you now?"

"The A Cappella world, babe." He said simply, gesturing to his clock with his thumb.

Beca looked at the clock, then groaned in annoyance and rolled off of Jesse. "Damn those Aca-nerds."

He chuckled and pulled Beca to him, "We'll continue this later Bec, I promise. But right now, we have to get to rehearsals if we're going to top you guys at the STB mixer." He winked.

Beca sighed defeated before giving Jesse one last longing kiss and gathering her jacket. Just as she's heading out the door she looks and Jesse and laughs, "You're going to want to take care of that." She says and heads out the door. Jesse looks down to see that she was referring to his very prominent pants tent. He groaned and fell back on his bed, _looks like another trip to the showers is in order_.

* * *

The next two days passed in a blur, with classes and rehearsals, Jesse and Beca hardly got to see each other. So it goes without saying that the sexual tension between the two only got worse, hopefully this mixer would be helpful.

"Where's the alcohol at? This Tasmanian Devil needs her booze!" Amy yelled as she pushed her way through the crowded frat house.

"No drinking yet! Once we finish the set, by all means, drink yourself to oblivion!" Beca yelled over the music, frat parties were never her style, she just wanted to perform and leave (preferably with Jesse).

"Ah come on flat butt!" Amy pleaded, but to no avail, she just wanted to get this over with, she asked the main guy if they could perform already and he agreed. The Trebles hadn't arrived yet so they took the stage and began their set.

Halfway through "Castle" by Macklemore, the boys finally arrived and they watched the Bellas do their set, bobbing their heads to the catchy tune while Jesse is smirking at a singing Beca who's finishing their set.

_Bring my bagpipe, I grab my flute  
Cause drunk King John is stealin' loot  
Get onto the pole in a birthday suit, our suit  
With them MJ's king, and Prince is prince  
And Raven has ruled ever since_

Unicorns and wizard sleeves  
Hammer pants and make believe  
Pirate ships sailing off to sea  
Well you can party with me in my  
Castle, in my castle, in my castle, in my castle, in my castle

The Bellas greeted the Trebles before they went up, then scattered throughout the party and Amy making a b-line to their make-shift bar.

"Good luck trying to top that, nerd." Beca teased.

"I think you might want to stick around Bec, I have a little surprise for you and I think you'll like it." Jesse remarked with a mischievous glint in his eye, topped off with his famous goofy grin.

"Most definitely." Donald said from beside Jesse in a sing song voice, shooting Beca a knowing smile.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, bring it dorks."

"Oh it's been brought." Jesse winked before kissing her head and taking stage.

"Alright guys, we're going to slow the tempo down a bit. So guys grab your gals, or…guys grab your guys. You know what, just grab someone." Beca shook her head and laughed at them, they really _were_ dorks.

They started up the intro and people began swaying to the slow tempo of the song. Most girls were using their guys as make-shift stripper poles for this particular song.

Benji stepped forward from their little formation to start them off:

_Ain't this what you came for  
Don't you wish you came more  
Girl what you playing for, Ah  
Come on, let me kiss that  
Ooh, I know you miss that  
What's wrong, let me fix that  
Twist that_

Jesse sang the chorus, his silky voices sending shivers down Beca's spine. They locked eyes, Jesse translating the message to her through his words.

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know  
Baby, tonight's the night we lose control  
Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that  
Tonight I'll be the best you ever had_

I don't wanna brag, but I'll be  
The best you ever had

I don't wanna brag, but I'll be  
The best you ever had

She watched him saunter sensually across the stage. Confidence and sexuality practically oozing off of him with every stomach churning step. Heat pooled at Beca's core as Jesse's hand rounded his neck and raked down his chest in his signature move. The mere sound of his voice was sending Beca into a tailspin, because his voice always did something to her.

Kolio stepped forward to take the next verse:

_I hit you with the best flow,  
Freestlyin' the breaststroke  
Til you blowing cigarette smoke  
And now the bad's gone  
So what we gon' do now  
Round two now  
Work it out, then we cool down  
Cool down_

The girls in the room were putty at the sound of their voices singing these sexual lyrics to the crowd. If ovaries could explode, they'd be covering every inch of this floor (which would actually be really gross if you think about it). They screamed when Jesse started the chorus again.

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know  
Baby, tonight's the night we lose control  
Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that  
Tonight I'll be the best you ever had_

I don't wanna brag, but I'll be  
The best you ever had

I don't wanna brag, but I'll be  
The best you ever had

Donald moved to the front now, taking Ludacris's rap:

_Listen...  
You ain't even gotta text me  
Knowin' me and you got that mental telepathy  
Meet me up at the spot,  
I'll be sending over the chauffeur  
Rich n-gga bread, stay poppin' up like a toaster  
Nobody come close to me and you together  
Step under my umbrella, we'll make it through any weather  
Except when I make it storm, sex in the greatest form  
And hibernate under my body  
Yep I keep it warmer than a chinchilla  
She know I beat it up like the thriller in Manila  
Flying my private jet to villas in Anguilla  
Then throw you on a grill  
Cause seven days a week you're my five course meal  
For real_

Jesse:

_Baby, tonight's the night I let you know  
Baby, tonight's the night we lose control  
Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that  
Tonight I'll be the best you ever had_

I don't wanna brag, but I'll be  
The best you ever had

I don't wanna brag, but I'll be  
The best you ever had

They finished out the song with a bang and the crown went wild. Yup, the Bellas have most definitely been topped.

Beca was left breathless at their performance, it somehow transformed her into someone entirely different. Her stomach felt heavy and her heart raced as she pushed through the crowd to get to her boyfriend who was now being overwhelmed by a bunch of sorority girls. Once Jesse had spotted her, he excused himself from the girls and walked towards Beca. They met halfway, lips crashing together in a heated kiss, Beca had not wanted anyone more than she wanted Jesse right now.

"So, I take it you enjoyed my song choice." Jesse said once they separated. She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder, "Meet me at my dorm in fifteen minutes, Amy won't be back for the rest of the night." She whispered in his ear, making him gulp, she kissed his bobbing Adam's apple and disappeared from his grasp and basically ran back to her dorm.

She freshened up, putting on a black lacy bra and matching panties, then a strapless black dress that looked like a long tube top that stopped right below her butt.

Someone rapped on the door, and she opened it to reveal Jesse, with dark eyes, messy hair, and the top three buttons of his plaid shirt undone. Her took her in, every inch of her made his mouth water. She stepped back allowing him to enter, biting her lip as she waited, eyeing his obvious arousal.

Slamming the door behind him he didn't speak a word, he just placed his hands on either side of her head and brought her face to his. Their mouths crushed against each other, lips teasing and tasting, his tongue snaking out, begging for entrance.

She opened her mouth to him and their tongues danced a heated erotic dance, swirling and exploring each other. She felt him moving backwards, turning around and pressing her against the nearest wall. She gripped his shoulders for dear life as the passion between them consumed her, needing to feel more of him, closer to her. Their mouths broke away as they gasped for air.

He spoke for the first time since he had arrived in a low husky voice, "Beca, I need you to answer truthfully. Is this what you want? Do you want me?"

She nodded and said one word that meant a million more "Yes." And that's all it took. With that his mouth came down on hers again, this time with more vigor and needing, as his hands explored her delicate curves. She moaned into his mouth, and Jesse just about died. Their arousal growing stronger by the second as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms encircling his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Finally." He breathed as she raked her fingers across his neck, causing him to groan and buck his hips into her.

_Yes, Finally._

***OKAY LEMON PART*** skip if you must.

Jesse moved his hands to cup her ass as he carried her to the bed. His lips moved down her neck to her breasts to kiss the tender flesh of her cleavage. "I like your dress." He commented before grasping it and peeling it off her body, revealing her provocative choice of underwear. Jesse whimpered and began fumbling with the clasp of her bra as Beca leaned into him, leaving a trail of fiery kisses down his neck and jawline.

When they reached Beca's bed, he gently laid her down on the plush fabric of her navy blue comforter before unclasping her bra with ease and throwing it somewhere in the room. He sat up for a moment, examining her, the way her hair fanned out on the bed, the heaving of her chest, and her hooded eyes – he thought he was the luckiest man on earth. Beca watched him stare at her through her lashes, and began to feel self conscious, so her arms moved in attempts to cover herself but Jesse grabbed her wrist, stopping her advances. "Don't, you're beautiful." He said adoringly before kissing her hungrily.

Lacing her fingers in his dark hair, she guided his face to her breasts and groaned as his mouth encircled her already hardened nipple, while his other hand kneaded her other breast tenderly. He bit and sucked lightly, deriving a louder moan from her and a satisfied hum from him. Then he moved over, giving equal attention to its twin. Her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the sensations that his hot mouth was creating on her sensitive skin.

She could feel his erection growing harder against her thigh, her hand moved to cup his through his jeans before fumbling the button. When she grew irritated, Jesse moved himself to take the matter into his own hands. He unbuttoned and unzipped before pushing the denim fabric from his waist and down his legs. She admired his impressive length that stood at attention beneath the thin fabric of his boxer, he wasn't _huge_ but he was just the right size for her – it's like he was made for her (definitely bigger than the last guy she'd slept with). Jesse looked up and caught Beca staring at him attentively, but instead of feeling smug, her smiled at her lovingly and brushed his knuckles along her cheek, "You're so damn beautiful Bec," She ducked her head and blushed furiously, no one had ever called her beautiful before Jesse, they'd call her hot, pretty, or cute – but never beautiful. Before Jesse could process what he was saying or think to stop himself, he whispered "I love you." Beca instantly stiffened below his touch and his eyes widened in alarm at the realization of what he just said.

"Oh jeez, Beca I'm sorry. I didn't mean it – no! I did mean it but I didn't mean to say it. Gah, I meant to say it just…you don't have to say it back if you're not ready to, I just –"

Jesse's ramblings were cut off by Beca's lips colliding with his in an fierce, passionate kiss filled with love and affection, she pulled away and smiled sincerely, "Shut up, I…I love you too nerd." Jesse's eyes sparkled in awe at how easily she'd just said that to him. _She loved him! Beca Mitchell, the stand-off badass loved _him,_ Jesse Swanson!_ He wanted to run and scream it from the rooftops, but since he was a little occupied at the moment, he captured her lips once again, this time pouring more passion and love into the kiss. Desire burned through him as he kissed every inch of her exposed skin, when he made his way back up to her ear, he whispered, "Beca, I have every intention to make love to you, but right now – I just need to fuck you." The forwardness of his statement sent pleasure induced shivers down Beca's spine, she nodded, having every intention to let Jesse ravish her.

He hooked two fingers on either side of her panties as his mouth hovered over her dripping core, he pulled the thin fabric down her legs at a tantalizingly slow pace and disposed of them over his shoulders. He looked at her lusciously before running a finger along her slick folds, watching her facial expressions as he pleasured her. She cried out when two of his fingers entered her, pumping in and out, getting her ready for him. "So wet…" He murmured, adding another finger, watching her closed eyes and her parted lips and her heaving chest. When she started getting closer to her release, he quickened his pace, listening to her combination of moans and whimpers until she cried out his name and tumble over the edge into her orgasm.

Jesse took the time for her to come down from her high to grab a condom from his jeans and roll the thin latex down his length. When Beca's breathing became more even, he positioned himself over her body, supporting himself with his forearms that were placed on either side of her head. He guided himself to her entrance and gave her a questioning look, she bit her lip and nodded for him to continue.

He slowly entered her, letting out a breathy "fuck," as he sunk into her. Beca moaned at the sensation of him completely filling her, scratching along his back when he pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into her. "My god, Bec you're so tight." Jesse grunted as he pounded in and out of her at a steady pace.

The room was silent aside from their moans and groans, along with labored breaths and the sound of slapping skin. They were in heaven together, when Beca begged him to go harder and faster, Jesse hooked her right leg over his waist, and slung her left leg over his shoulder taking him even deeper into her as he slammed into her relentlessly.

"Beca, you're so amazing." His hands were positioned on her hips as he drove in and out of her, drawing a string of pleasure filled cries and other profanities from her mouth.

"Jesse…" She whimpered as the coil in her stomach tightened, bringing her closer to her release.

Jesse was close also, his rhythm faltered and his trusts became more erratic. The coil in her stomach snapped as the waves of her second orgasm washed over her. Jesse followed close after, crying out her name. He fell beside her as they lay in the seemingly endless tides of euphoria.

"Wow…" They said in unison, causing them to chuckle tiredly. Jesse kissed her nose before settling her beside him so she could use his chest as a pillow with his right arm encircling her waist, while his left hand moved to cradle his head.

***OKAY GRAPHIC PART OVER***

Beca lay under the covers of her bed with her head resting on Jesse's bare chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Jesse played with strands of hair that fanned out across his chest, feeling out right relaxed. "I'm a pretty amazing sex god aren't I?"

Beca wrinkled her nose, "Eh, I've had better." Jesse chuckled beneath her, "Sure you have Bec." She lifted her head to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "What? _I don't want to brag, but I'll be the best you've ever had._" Jesse teased and his wriggled beneath her. She punched his chest before lying back down.

"So what do you wanna do now?" She asked.

"You up for round two?" Jesse suggested. She smiled and moved to straddle his waist.

"Most definitely." She mimicked Donald's voice.

He frowned, "Ew, don't do that." She laughed and captured his lips in a kiss.

He was – without a doubt…

The best she's ever had.

**My lord, this took me forever to write! Sorry I kept you guys waiting for so long. I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS ENCOURAGED!**

**So as I said in the beginning A/N, the next one is almost done and it's extremely sad in the beginning…and middle…but! There's a happy ending, even though it may not seem like it, there is! Also, it's not song based, but it was inspired by something. **

**Alrighty then, TTFN!**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**

**Songs used:**

**Tonight (Best You Ever Had) - John Legend ft. Ludacris**

**Castle - Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis**


	4. Chapter 4: Rekindling the Flame

**Hey guys! WOO, TWO IN ONE DAY. So, here's the fourth one-shot. I was just watching TV when the most random idea popped into my head. This isn't a song-fic, this is based on that story on Facebook about the husband who's having an affair and wants a divorce but the wife's condition is that he has to carry her to the door every morning before he goes to work. SO, Jesse might seem like an ass for a majority of it, consider this a fair warning. **

**PS: This whole chapter will be in Jesse's POV**

I didn't intend for this to happen, I didn't intend for _any_ of this to happen, but it just…did. And I know I'm the biggest asshole in the world right now. For God's sakes she's my college sweetheart and wife for ten years, how could I do this to her right? I still love her, there's no doubt about that but right now love just isn't enough. I realized that the moment I couldn't keep my dick in my pants when the new secretary, Ashley started at the studio I worked at with her tight dress and push up bra. After that drunken night in the bar's bathroom when my wife was working late, she insisted that we continue our little secret – and after the fifth time I told her that I'd leave my wife, I couldn't do this to her anymore, she deserves way better. Ashley was thrilled. So I filed for divorce and a few weeks later, the papers came. I was guilty and I was ashamed, I was a terrible fucking person and I knew it.

So after work, I drove home and trudged up the stairs, thanking the nanny and telling her goodbye before I checked in our bedroom to find it empty. I closed the door and walked to my son's room. I cracked open his door to see the seven year old strumming on his guitar, his scruffy brown hair hung over his forehead, his eyebrows pulled together as his blue eyes tried to decipher the notes on the sheet music he received from his last lesson. I watched the way his nose wrinkled when he made a sour note…he was so much like his mother. The floorboards beneath my feet creaked and his head snapped up to look at me and a warm smile appeared on his face to welcome me.

"Hey bud, you're doing a great job." I said encouragingly, trying to keep the sadness from seeping into my tone.

"Thanks dad, I'm working on you and mom's song." He said with a toothy smile, "Mr. Darnell said it's a little too advanced for me but I think I can pull it off." My face fell as tears burned my eyes threatening to spill over. This time I couldn't hide it and his face filled with concern, "What's wrong?" I didn't want Greyson to get involved; he's too young to be dealing with things like this. "Nothing, Grey. It's just…Daddy might not be staying home tonight." I explained, not fully telling him in fear of breaking his heart, he thought his parents were the perfect example of true love. His face fell, sadness clouding his expression, "What?...Wh-Why?" His voice started to break; it put me in so much pain to see him like this. "Just…work, I'll be back though, I promise, okay?" I kneeled in front of him, placing both hands on his shoulders to keep him from collapsing to the floor. He nodded dejectedly, "Daddy?" His voice was barely above a whisper, I sniffled myself, "Yes?" I looked into his eyes, there were so much emotions mixed into his deep blue orbs that I couldn't make out. "I love you." My eyes burned, I pulled him flush against me, cradling him into my arms, "I love you too, Greyson. I'm sorry." He nodded into my chest and pulled away, I looked back at his eyes – glassy with a slight tinge of red, but no tears – he was strong – like his mother. I walked to his desk and plucked the bulky Sony headphones from their place and walked back to him, placing them in his hands. "When Mommy comes home I'm going to need you to put these on and listen to your iPod, okay? Can you do that for me?" He nodded, taking the headphones from me, "Thank you." I said before kissing him on the forehead. Just then I heard her Honda Civic pull into the driveway, it ran for a while before she cut the engine. I gave Greyson one last heartfelt smile before exhaling deeply and heading towards the door. I saw him put his headphones on and heard the soft music leak from the speakers. I gave him an apologetic look before exiting and shutting the door behind me.

I walked slowly downstairs, hearing her fiddling with the keys, then the sound of the lock turning. An immense amount of nervousness washed over me as my heart thudded in my chest and the contents of my stomach stirred, threatening to empty itself all over the floor. She entered, her tiny form was a silhouette in the unlit room, she carried her bag that held her lap top, and blew a strand of hair that fell in front of her face. I stood still at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her to notice me, she toed her boots off before settling her bag on the table by the door. She still hadn't noticed me so I decided to make myself known. I cleared my throat making her jump and yelp slightly, she reached for the light switch and flicked it on, giving me a full view of her. She wore her hair up in a messy bun; the dark make-up around her eyes grew thin over the last ten years, along with the slight wrinkling at the corners of her eyes. Her many piercings reduced to single diamond studs, and her clothes have gotten less dark. She wore a pair of denim skinny jeans that hugged her curves and a tan button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. She was beautiful, anyone could see that…and I was going to miss this – miss her. "Jesus, Jesse! You scared the shit out of me!" She clutched her chest; a habit she required whenever she was frightened.

I gave her a small smile, "Sorry." My tone was flat and she instantly knew something was up.

"Alright, what's wrong? Have a bad day at work?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow at me before nonchalantly walking to our living room and plopping herself down on our loveseat. "Hey where's Greyson?"

I shook my head, "No work was fine…Greyson's in bed."

She looked confused, "Already? It's only eight, and I brought him ice cream."

I walked slowly to the living room and sat in the seat opposite from her so that we were facing each other. My elbows rested on my knees and my hands clasped together, "I…kind of made him go to bed."

Her confusion only grew as she looked at me, my hands began getting sweaty; how the hell am I supposed to work into this. "Why would you do that? Jesse, what's going on?" She questioned, concern joining her confusion.

"Beca…I…" I trailed off, not wanting to say this because I know it'll break her heart – shatter it into a million pieces before my eyes and reduce it to a liquid goo that'll seep through the floorboard.

Her anger rose, "Jesse. I swear to God, tell me right now."

"I want a divorce." I blurted out, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. I couldn't even look at her, how could I? I just ruined her life, the minutes of silence passed and I finally grew some balls and looked at her. Her expression was impassable – unreadable. I searched them, for the vaguest amount of recognizable emotion, and then I saw it…and then she spoke.

She laughed a little, "I'm sorry what? I think I'm hearing things. Because it sounded like you wanted a divorce. You've got to be fucking kidding me, Jesse!" I couldn't respond; I didn't know how to respond. When I didn't speak her emotions changed multiple times before it finally settled. Disbelief, sadness, betrayal, hatred…Anger. All directed towards me.

"Beca, I'm sorry. I –"

"No! You do not get to say that, Swanson! You think you can just up and leave? You don't get to say that to me! What the _fuck_ is the matter with you? We have a son, Jesse! We've been together for fifteen years! Don't you even _dare_ say you're sorry!" She was pissed, and she had every right to lash out at me. So I sat back, letting her take every blow that she needed.

"I can't believe you, you coward! We don't even have any problems! What went wrong Jesse? Why the fuck would you leave me and our seven year old son? You know how that fucked me up when my parents split! And you think you have the fucking right to leave? Screw you Jesse! Screw you! How could you be so selfish?" Tears trickled from her eyes in single tears, she was fighting to hold them back.

"How could you leave us? Leave me! Leave Greyson! What happened to 'till death do us part'! Do you even love us?"

I stood from my seat, my fists balled, "Of course I do! I love you guys more than anything!" I yelled over her.

She glared at me, baring her teeth, "Then why are you leaving!" I was taken aback, I couldn't just tell her, I didn't know how. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, I didn't know what to say, she stared at me, and the realization dawned on her. "There's someone else…" She trailed off, her voice was softer, but colder. When I didn't answer again, her expression turned into one of true horror. "You son of a bitch." She seethed. I hung my head in shame and sunk back into the chair.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled louder, "How could you!" Her voice was beginning to crack now, "You lied to me…" Her shaking voice was just above a whisper, "You _lied_ to me! You mother fucker, you lied to me!" She stalked towards me, poking her finger to my chest, "_You_ told me that we weren't like my parents. _You_ told me that you'd never leave me. _You_ made me fall in love with you. _You _were supposed to be the one!" She poked my chest with each accusation. Rage and hatred oozing from every word she said, "But you didn't mean any of it…you're just a spineless _coward_." The last word left her mouth and I knew that she was done, she decided that I wasn't worth her time, and she was right. She went back to sit in her seat and she crossed her arms and glared at me.

I sighed and pulled the envelope out of my coat and placed it on the table that separated us, "These are the divorce papers, just sign it and I'll be out of your hair. You can have fifty percent of the money, the house – anything. I just need to see my kid, I need to be in his life."

"I don't want your money." She spat.

"Then what do you want?" I asked desperately.

"I'll sign them – on one condition." Her voice was softer now and less cold.

My brows furrowed as I looked at my wife – I mean, Beca. "What's your condition?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled, most likely to calm herself, "For the next thirty days, you will sleep in the same bed as me, and carry me to the door just as you did when we first bought this house every morning before we part ways for work. Then, I'll sign the papers." Her request was a little odd, but justified, so I agreed. After that, she rose quietly from her seat and went upstairs. When I heard the shower start, I breathed out, only then noticed that I had been holding my breath. I went to the kitchen, loosening my tie and unbuttoning the top two buttons. I reached in the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of tequila, opened it, and drank it straight from the bottle.

About an hour later I finally decided to go upstairs, I opened the door to our bedroom slowly, making the hinges creak. The light from the hall landed on Beca, sound asleep in our bed. Her hair sprawled out on the pillow, and she was curled up into her famous Beca ball. I shrugged out of my jacket and pants, leaving me in my boxers and dress shirt. I unbuttoned it and let it slide off my shoulders and replaced it with a tee shirt. I got into bed, careful not to disturb her; I faced away from her this time and let myself drift off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up from the light leaking through the window I always kept open. My arm flew to Beca's side on instinct, only to have it land on the empty space of the bed. My eyes snapped open and I jolted into a sitting position, remembering all the event of the previous night. I sat there for a while, just staring at the white wall opposite of me that held our wedding picture. This time my heart broke, that was the day she gave her heart to me…the day she told me we'd be together forever. God, so much has changed, hopefully she'd be able to find someone to make her happy. Of course she would, she's beautiful and charming and sarcastic. The sudden sound of her voice brought me from my reverie.

"Morning, nerd." She came from our bathroom putting up her hair into a ponytail, allowing a few strands to fall in her face.

"Morning." I sat there gawking at her, how could she be so calm right now?

"You better get out of bed or you're going to be late for work." She said whilst putting on her eyeliner and mascara.

"Yeah…" Was all I could say. Beca was truly strong, I had basically tore her heart out last night and here she is, acting like nothing happened.

When she finished applying the rest of her make-up she sighed and turned to me, "Look, I know you just want to get out right now, but we have to act normal for Greyson's sake. At least until I'm ready to tell him why his dad is leaving, okay?" Her voice was firm, and demanding with a hint of pleading. A pang of guilt hit me…Greyson.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, I understand."

"Good. Now hurry up and get ready, you still need to carry me downstairs." She let tight lipped smile show on her face for a second. That's right, her conditions. I shuffled out of bed and got ready, fishing a new suit out of my closet and putting it on. By the time I was done, she was waiting for me at our bedroom door.

I smiled lightly before hooking one arm beneath her knees and the other around her waist. I hoisted her up so she was cradled in my arms, and her head fell against my chest. We walked out the door and down the stairs, she wasn't hard to carry, she was still small and light. Halfway down the stairs she sighed heavily and buried her head further into my chest and her arms hooked around my neck. When we reached the door, we untangled ourselves from each other as I put her down gently on the floor. Greyson came running from the kitchen where he was eating his cereal and embraced us in a hug, "Is everything okay? Are you guys all better?" He asked quietly, hope filling his voice.

"Yeah bud, we're fine." I hated lying to him; I wanted to just jump off a cliff because I didn't deserve them, these amazing people. Just then a horn honked outside, telling us the school bus was here. Greyson grabbed his bag and dashed out the door, giving us each quick kisses and 'I love you's. Then Beca and I walked outside and said quick byes before parting ways to our separate cars, going to our separate jobs.

That day at work I told Ashley that I told Beca about the divorce and her conditions. She laughed in my face and told me that it was ridiculous but to give it to her anyway because in thirty days, I'd be a free man, in her words. The day went by achingly slow; one of the violinists got the stomach flu and decided to come to work. He left every 10 minutes to puke up his food and we couldn't even finish two sections of the score. The director told me that I could stay and keep working if I wanted, I agreed, not wanting to face my wife and son. I texted Beca telling her I was staying at work a little late and that I was sorry. She told me no problem because she finished recording early and was going to pick Greyson up from school. So I stayed, playing around on the piano for what seemed like hours before I realized I had created a whole new song in so little time. I played it again, listening to the slow tempo and somber melody as my hands moved across the keys. I looked at the clock to see it was already nine thirty, I should head home.

When I got home I found Beca in her pajamas, wrapped tightly in a blanket with the TV on. I looked to see the main menu of _The Breakfast Club_ playing on loop. I sighed and clicked the remote to turn off the TV and carried her up to our bed. I watched the rise and fall of her chest and the peacefulness of her face, the twitch of her mouth or the crinkle of her nose. I laid her down and pulled the covers over her and she instantly curled up, bringing her knees to her stomach. I showered and joined her in bed, facing her this time, and just watched her until I nodded off to sleep.

The next day, we repeated our routine of the previous day. I found it easier to carry her – emotionally, the aroma of her perfume consumed me as I carried her down the stairs. She leaned into my chest with ease, a small smile playing at her lips when she heard Greyson prancing behind us, clapping his hands at his seemingly happy parents. I looked closely at her face like I did the previous night, looking at the wrinkles on her forehead and the bags beneath her eyes, she truly looked exhausted, both emotionally and physically. I also noticed the laugh lines on her face, those beautiful laugh lines that were permanently etched into her skin from the years of happiness she's gone through. Being a wife and a mother really took its toll on her, but she was beautiful nonetheless. When we got to the door, we saw Greyson off before parting ways for work.

As the days went by, I studied her more attentively, gathering new information from every aspect of her being. In those few minutes did I really realize what I was letting go. The feelings of intimacy gradually returned to me and I found myself looking and yearning for things in Beca that I haven't wanted in ages. My eyes scanned her delicate curves and the flat of her stomach beneath her "work clothes," she was indeed a desirable woman. I was too busy with Ashley to realize how truly beautiful and amazing Beca was.

I held her tightly against my body just like I had on our wedding day, her hands wound around my neck instinctively and her head settled in the crook of my neck. As the month drawled on, Greyson started seeing this as a routine for not only us, but for himself as well. He trailed behind us every morning, clapping his hands and cheering happily, his entire demeanor changed dramatically from the first day. It turned from one of doubt, to one of utter joy and hope – and it broke my heart that his little heart would be crushed.

Beca's reassurances that she was fine even became more believable – like she didn't have to keep up a façade that she was content with the overall outcome of our situation. When she smiled, they were genuine; when she spoke to me or anyone for that matter, her words were sincere. Despite her knowing that her husband would be leaving her, she kept herself composed, because she was the strongest person I've ever known.

One morning, I woke up before her, and I just watched her and only then did I really realize just how much pain and resentment she was harboring in her petite form. I reached out to push a strand of hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear, and she leaned into my touch, sighing happily when my hand settled on her cheek. I grazed my knuckles against the silky flesh of her cheek and kissed her forehead before wrenching myself away from her and out of bed to get ready for work.

I had just finished putting on my tie when Greyson burst through our bedroom door and said, "Dad, it's time to carry mom out!" Just then Beca jolted awake and realized the time, she got out of bed and kissed Greyson on the head before telling him to go downstairs and eat breakfast and thanking him for waking her. When he left, she asked me why I didn't wake her; I told her simply that she looked so beautiful and peaceful that I didn't want to wake her. She seemed taken aback by my blunt answer, so she just nodded and gave me a tight lipped smile before getting ready. There was something in her eyes that said so much more than her simple response. Her eyes always told a different story, they were expressive even when her face was not. They flared with different emotions: hope, adoration…love…then nothing, and with each given day I found myself falling deeper and deeper in love with her again. But it was too late for that.

On the last day, I could barely look at her because in a matter of hours, she wouldn't be my wife anymore, she'd be Beca Mitchell – the single, sexy, and thriving music producer, and I'd be Jesse Swanson – the asshole that broke her heart. I took today off from work to spend the day with Greyson, and hopefully explain to him what was going on. I picked her up and could barely move a step, but I willed myself to, for Greyson's – and Beca's sake. I put her down and kissed her forehead before she opened the door. She said goodbye to Greyson, he didn't notice her voice cracking with sadness. She stepped outside and closed the door, and in that split second before the door closed completely, I saw a single tear roll down her cheek.

At that moment I knew what I wanted to do, I couldn't leave Beca and Greyson, no I could never. She was the love of my life and the other half of me, how could I even think of leaving her? How absurd have I been! What a moron I've been! I grabbed Greyson and told him we're going shopping for mommy, but first, I needed to make a quick stop. We drove through the LA streets before arriving at an apartment complex. I asked the nice elderly lady and the front desk to watch Greyson for a few minutes, she was happy to oblige, especially when Greyson volunteered to sing her a song. I thanked her before taking the stairs to the third floor and knocking on the door labeled 3B. I stuck my hands in my pockets nervously as I waited for her to answer. I heard the click of shoes approaching the doorway and I took a step back, looking at the floor.

The door swung open a few seconds later and I winced at the sound of her high pitched voice greeting me. How exactly have I put up with this for months? "Jesse, hey! What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the pleasure?" The perky blonde screeched in her southern bell accent.

I rocked back and forth on my heels, "Um, hey Ashley." I ran a hand through my hair, a nervous habit I picked up over the years.

"You okay, sugar? If you want to come in, I've got a bottle of Brandy in my cupboard we can share." She winked suggestively.

I shook my head, "No, Ashley I can't stay. That's what I came to talk about, I need to go home with _my son_ and my _wife_ and stay there – where I belong." She stared at me dumbfounded, and before I knew it, her open hand collided with my cheek. Yup, I deserved that one, definitely deserved that.

"How _dare_ you!" And with that she slammed the door in my face. My face stung when I touched it, but Beca's worth every ounce of pain.

I went back to the lobby to find Greyson and the front desk lady laughing and singing together. I picked him up and piggy backed him to the car as we waved good-bye happily to the woman, who's name I learned was Norma. When I put Greyson in the car, he poked my cheek, making me wince.

"Daddy, why's your face all red?" I smiled at him, "No reason bud, now let's go buy some flowers for mommy." I kissed his forehead before closing the back door and getting into the driver's seat. We drove to the nearest Walmart and bought the biggest bouquet of roses they had, along with a basket full of her favorite candies, and the biggest, cheesiest "I'm sorry." Hallmark card. Greyson was more than excited to buy all of this for his mother, but he instantly frowned when I told him I'd be dropping him off at his nanny's house for a bit.

I was going to do anything and everything to get Beca back – if it was the last thing I do.

After I dropped Greyson off, I sped home so I could get the house ready before Beca got off of work. I turned off the lights and spread candles everywhere, then placed the roses in a vase in the middle of the floor, and scattered the assortment of candies around it. Then I waited.

It was nearing eight o clock when I heard her Honda Civic come up the driveway, she sat in the car for a good five minutes before cutting the engine and walking up to the front door. I grabbed a single rose before placing myself five feet from the door. I heard her heavy boots clicked on the sidewalk as she grew nearer and nearer to the door. My heart thundered in my chest and my stomach was doing flips, much like it had thirty days ago, but this time it wasn't out of sadness. No, this time it was out of pure love and affection (with the exception of the major anxiety and nervousness I was feeling).

The sound of her keys brought me back to reality as I waited for her. I held my breath as I waited, and then the door opened slowly, revealing an exhausted Beca in all of her glory. I looked at her face, her brows knitted together under the candle light.

"Jesse?" She said slowly, toeing off her boots while looking around, while taking in her surroundings.

"Hey Bec," I flashed her a nervous smile.

"What the hell is all of this?" She said, referring to well…everything.

"I wanted to surprise you…surprise?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, "The day someone's about to sign divorce papers isn't exactly the day to surprise them." She teased, "Where's Greyson?"

"He's at his nanny's place for the night."

"Why would he be there?" Her head cocked to the side like a lost puppy.

I sighed and stepped towards her and took her hands in mine, "Bec, I wanted to apologize. I did all of this" I said gesturing to the room, "because I don't want to leave you and Greyson, I don't want a divorce. I want us – forever."

Beca glared at me and yanked her hands from my grasp, "You're kidding me right?"

I sighed and looked at her intently, "Bec, I know I fucked up –"

"You're damn right you fucked up!" She started raising her voice.

"Beca, come on –"

"No! You think you can say you want a divorce and just take it back – expect me to take _you_ back? You can't love me the way I deserve to be loved."

"I know I haven't lately, but I can Beca. I really can if you let me." There was a short silence.

"Give me one reason why I should take you back. One." Silence, how could I answer that? "I didn't think you could." She turned on her heel and started walking towards the door and fumbled with the door knob.

"Do you still love me?" I blurted out, stopping her in her tracks, "Because I love you Bec…so much." Her hand dropped from the door knob but she didn't turn around. "And I miss you – I miss _us_ Beca."

"I'm scared, Jesse." Her voice was barely above a whisper and her back still faced me.

"I am too, but I love you and…and we'll find a way to make this work." I reached out cautiously to grab her wrist and turn her around, when she didn't protest, I moved a little quicker. Only a single tear ran down her face and her gaze fixed on the floor.

"We'll never be the same, Jesse. We'll never be fully healed."

"I know that, but I'm willing to work it out if you are."

"I don't know…" She started to pull away but I kept a firm grasp on her wrist.

"Beca please, give me one more chance." I pleaded.

"You cheated on me…how will I ever trust you?"

I pulled her into a warm embrace as I stroked her hair and kissed the crown of her head, "I know and I'm the biggest asshole to roam the planet." I pulled away and looked into her glossy eyes, "but I swear on our son's life that I will _never_ hurt you again or leave you. I will stay with you forever Rebeca Mitchell, till death do us part." She sniffled before giving me a small smile.

"That's Rebeca Swanson to you, nerd." I was overwhelmed with happiness then, and I pulled her into me, kissing her head and muttering sweet nothings into her ear.

"We're going to be okay Beca…okay?"

She whispered into my chest, "Okay."

**OOOOOH THE FEELS. This was so hard for me to write because I ****_hate_**** seeing Jeca struggle ): It really breaks my heart. I hope you enjoyed it, the next one will be happy I promise! And I really like the name Greyson, so if they ever have a kid in my fics, his name will be Greyson ;D**

**So, I don't mean to seem needy, but I've noticed the lack of reviews I've been getting for each chapters. Do you guys like them oooor…? The thing I like about reviews is that I know what you guys are thinking so I know what to improve and what to get rid of. It's just that reviews are really helpful so if you could take the time to leave one I'd be extremely greatful!**

**P.S. In their "make-up" scene, I used some lines from the ending of the 1992 movie "Boomerang" Starring Eddie Murphy, but twisted them up a bit.**

**And**

**I got the "Okay?" "Okay" thing from ****The Faults in our Stars****, dunno if I used it right xD**

**And this whole fic was in reference to the short story "30 Days of Carrying my Wife"**

**Much love,**

**Oreo xoxo**

**Other references:**

**The Breakfast Club (1985)**


End file.
